Friends & Love
by bananaisucream
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

Nyaannn, ini cerita pertamaku… Aku minta maaf dulu nihh, kalo ceritanya agak aneh.

Soalnya sebagian ceritanya ku ambil dari kehidupanku sendiri. Hehehe,

Selamat membaca!

**Rima Side**

"Rima! Ayo kita berangkat!"

Hmm… Sudah bertahun-tahun tapi panggilan itu selalu sama. Tidak pernah berubah. Tapi, entah kenapa panggilan itu selalu ku tunggu. Mungkin karena menurut ku, panggilan itu seakan-akan memulai hariku.

"Ibu, aku berangkat!" ucapku cepat sambil berlari keluar. Selalu, selalu saja aku yang terlambat bangun… Menyebalkan!

"Rima, kamu telat bangun lagi ya? Sudah ku bilang jangan tidur larut malam!" Suara itu adalah suara Amu, dan di sebelahnya ada Nagihiko.

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi tadi aku memang telat bangun,"

"Kamu memang selalu telat bangun ya, Rima…" ucapan Nagihiko membuatku malu. Ah, kenapa dia selalu berbicara jujur sih?

"Hei, ayo kita berangkat! Udah telat nih!"

"Wah, iya! Ayo Rima, jangan bengong aja."

Ya ampun! Saking asyiknya membahas aku yang telat bangun. Kami jadi terlambat, untung saja masih sempat. Karena aku tidak sekelas dengan Amu dan Nagihiko, dan lagi pelajaran pertamaku kimia. Aku lansung pergi ke kelas ku, kelas 2-5.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akan kuceritakan awal persahabatanku. Aku bersahabat dengan Nagihiko sejak kecil dan kami berdua mulai bersahabat dengan Amu saat kelas 2 SD. Saat itu Amu pindah ke sekolah kami.

Lalu pada saat kami kelas 5, kami berjanji bahwa kami tidak akan saling jatuh cinta. Ya, ya… Aku tahu itu menggelikan! Aku dulu juga mengganggapnya menggelikan, tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa mengganggap itu menggelikan lagi, karena… Aku sudah melanggar janji tersebut sebab aku jatuh cinta kepada Nagihiko.

Mungkin bila aku mengatakan hal ini kepada Amu atau Nagihiko, bisa saja persahabatan kami ini hancur.

Aku takut! Aku takut bila itu semua terjadi!

Aku lebih memilih persahabatan daripada cinta.

**Nagihiko Side**

"Nagihiko?" Hah! Aku tersentak dari lamunanku.

"Kamu kenapa? Koq bengong aja?" Ya ampun, ku pikir Rima yang memanggilku nyatanya Amu.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa koq. Aku cuma mikirin ulangan yang tadi aja…"

"Ohh, kita ke kelas Rima yuk!"

"Baiklah," Ouch, aku lupa kalau Rima nggak sekelas denganku dan Amu. Dia di kelas 2-5 sedangkan aku dan Amu di kelas 2-3. Lagipula, kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku mikirin dia ya?

Sembari berjalan di koridor, Amu mengajakku mengobrol terus. Padahal aku sedang tidak minat. Saat aku dan Amu berbelok ke kanan, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak Rima yang sedang membawa buku-buku.

BRUKK!

"Rima, Nagihiko! Kalian nggak apa-apa kan?" kata Amu. Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Kami bertabrakan keras sekali. Sungguh memalukan sekali, aku dilihat oleh teman-temanku pula. Pasti saat latihan nanti, mereka dengan senang hati akan menceritakannya kembali. Mengesalkan sekali!

Dengan buru-buru aku bangun dan membantu Rima berdiri. "Maaf Rima! Tadi aku nggak liat kamu," Aku merasa bersalah sekali, apalagi ku lihat tangannya terluka.

"Rima, tanganmu terluka. Akan ku bawa kamu ke klinik, biar Nagihiko saja yang membawa buku-bukunya ke ruang guru," ucap Amu sambil memberikan buku-buku itu kepadaku.

"Eh, kenapa harus aku?!"

"Karena kamu yang membuat Rima jatuh,"

Uh, kata-kata Amu membuat ku terdiam. Amu memang selalu menang kalau berdebat dengan seseorang. Aku saja kalah! Sebenarnya ada satu orang yang dapat menang berdebat dengan Amu, tapi oran itu sedang berada di luar negeri.

Yahh, karena aku yang salah. Aku terpaksa mengambil buku-buku tersebut, dan membawanya ke ruang guru. "Sampai nanti, Amu, Utau." Sahutku sambil berjalan menuju ruang guru.

**Amu Side**

"Ayo Utau, ku antar kamu ke klinik,"

Aku tersenyum senang, karena dapat menjahili Nagihiko. Hihi, dia gampang sekali ditipu. Rima heran banget kenapa si Amu senyum-senyum sendiri. Mengingat nggak ada angin nggak hujan! Dan karena Rima takut ketularan gilanya Amu, dia sedikit menjauh (sebenarnya sih jauh banget!).

"Rima, koq kamu menjauh sih dari aku? Kenapa?" Tanyaku. _Hmm, jangan-jangan dia ngira aku kumat lagi gilanya!_ Pikirku saat itu.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa koq."

Akhirnya, sampai juga di klinik! Tapi koq sepi yah? "Permisi!" ujarku.

"Kayaknya guru pembimbingnya nggak ada deh," jawab Rima, sambil berkeliling di dalam klinik.

"Ya udah, biar aku aja yang ngobatin kamu, mana tangan yang luka?"

"Yang kiri," Untung saja, luka Rima nggak terluka parah. Dan untungnya lagi bukan tangan kanan yang luka.

"Aduh duh! Sakit!" rintih Amu.

"Ah, maaf maaf! Kamu masih takut ya sama klinik?"

"Iya, makanya ngobatinnya cepetan dong! Udah merinding nih,"

Hahaha, dari dulu samapai sekarang dia masih saja takut sama obat dan klinik. Mungkin aku mesti bikin terapi biar dia nggak takut sama klinik. "Selesai. Nah, kita bisa pergi sekarang. Ayo, kelihatannya Nagihiko sudah menunggu,"

"Ya ya. Ayo kita pergi," ucap Rima.

Kami berjalan ke tempat kami biasa makan siang, di bawah pohon cemara di belakang sekolah. Tempat di situ nyaman sekali, juga asri.

"Nagihiko, lama menunggu ya?" Tanya Rima, dia berjalan cepat sekali. Aku jadi agak sulit mengimbanginya.

"Tidak terlalu lama sihh, tapi… " Nagihiko melirik jam tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Baru saja Nagihiko akan menjawab, tiba-tiba…

Yahh, chapternya selesai sampai di sini…

Ceritanya bagus gak? Ehm, ehm…

Tolong di review yah, kawan! Biar aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku nih!

Kayaknya aku masih perlu belajar.

See you next chapter, minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2

Aduuhh, maaf telat ngupdatenya yah, soalnya sekolahku lagi ngasih banyak ulangan T.T

Pengen tau lanjutan ceritanya kan? Sebenarnya lanjutan yang kemaren itu bel sekolahnya bunyi... hahaha, makasih yah yang udah ngasih review, ^^

Disclaimer : Peach Pit!

* * *

**Nagihiko Side**

RIINNNGGG! (bunyi telepon apa bel sekolah ini?)

"Wah, udah bel masuk! Ayo kita ke kelas Nagihiko, pelajaran Kimia nih!" ucap Amu.

"Eh, ya! Rima, kamu tidak masuk ke kelas?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ada gurunya," Rima duduk di bawah pohon cemara. Lalu tersenyum dan berkata "kalian tidak jadi ke kelas?"

"Ahh, iya!" teriakku dan Amu. Kami segera buru-buru lari ke kelas.

"Sampai nanti Rima,"

Rima hanya tersenyum. Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang dia pikirkan.

Saat aku duduk di kursiku di dekat jendela pun, masih kulihat Rima duduk di sana. Kali ini dengan pandangan menerawang. Mungkin ia sedang ada masalah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RIINNGG!

Ahh, akhirnya selesai juga… Tapi, masih ada latihan basket. Lalu aku menghampiri meja Amu, "maaf Amu. Hari ini aku ada latihan basket, kalau mau kamu pulang berdua saja dengan Rima."

Dalam hati, aku setengah berharap Amu dan Rima mau menungguku.

"Em, aku bisa kok nungguin kamu. Aku tanya Rima dulu apakah dia mau nungguin kamu atau tidak,"ucap Amu buru-buru sambil beranjak dari duduk dan melangkah pergi.

"Sampai nanti Nagihiko," senyum Amu.

_Ku harap Rima mau nungguin aku, tapi aku lebih senang jika Rima saja yang menungguku. Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan?_

Aku beranjak dari kursi dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PRIITTT!

"Yak, selesai! Kalian boleh pulang!" teriak pelatih basketku.

Aku langsung menuju ruang ganti sambil meminum air. "Hei, Nagi!" Aku menoleh dan ku lihat Kuukai berdiri di belakangku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil berganti baju.

"Rima itu pacarmu ya?" Uhuk uhuk! Aku terbatuk-batuk saat mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu.

"Nggak! Dia bukan pacarku,"

"Yang bener? Padahal menurutku, kamu suka sama dia!" ujar Kuukai tanpa ragu. "Dan menurutku, kamu juga suka padanya!"

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak suka padanya," Sebenarnya kata-kata Kuukai tadi membuatku kaget, karena memang ada benarnya. Aku kelihatannya sudah mulai menyukai Rima.

"Hahaha, ya sudahlah! Aku hanya iseng saja bertanya itu," Kuukai tertawa sambil menjauhiku. Lalu setelah berganti baju, aku keluar dari ruang ganti, berjalan menuju Rima dan Amu.

**Amu Side**

"Maaf lama,"

"Nggak apa-apa kok," senyumku. _Nagihiko kelihatan keren sekali tadi saat bermain basket! _ Pikirku saat itu.

"Nah, kita bisa pulang kan sekarang?" Rima beranjak berdiri, aku pun ikut berdiri.

Nagihiko berjalan dengan kelelahan, "eh, Nagihiko! Tadi permainanmu bagus sekali!" kata Rima. "Ya, apalagi nyatanya kau bisa melakukan three point!" lanjutku bersemangat.

"Terima kasih, hehehe. Tapi, aku masih harus latihan," tawa Nagihiko lucu sekali, membuatku semakin tertarik padanya.

Sambil membicarakan latihan basket Nagihiko tadi, kami berjalan pulang. Rumahku dengan rumah Nagihiko dan Rima bisa dibilang dekat karena hanya berbeda 1 blok. Malahan rumah Nagihiko dan Rima lebih dekat, hanya berbeda 5 rumah.

"Ah, sampai jumpa Nagihiko, Rima!" ucapku sambil melambai pada mereka saat sudah tiba perempatan. "Sampai jumpa," ujar Rima sambil balas melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai besok Amu," senyum Nagihiko. Manis sekali! (Kalo manis dikerubutin semut dong! Haha)

Aku berjalan dengan perasaan agak cemburu, karena melihat Rima pulang bersama dengan Nagihiko. _Ahh, andai saja rumahku dekat denagn Nagihiko… _pikirku dengan lesu.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang kakak!" Ami menyambutku dengan riang gembira.

Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihanku. "Halo Ami," jawabku sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Kelihatannya dia tidak sadar.

"Kakak, hari ini Ibu memasak makanan kesukaan kakak! Kakak cepat mandi lalu berpakaian, baru kita makan!" ucap Ami bersemangat.

"Baiklah Ami, kakak mandi dulu yah…" ujarku sambil melangkahkan kaki ke kamarku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setelah mandi, aku berpakaian dan turun ke bawah. Ku lihat Ami, Ayah dan Ibu sudah menungguku. Aku duduk dan mulai makan, aku mengobrol dengan keluargaku dengan berat hati.

Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat berada di tempat tidurku, berselimut dan tidur. Rasanya aku lelah sekali hari ini.

Setelah makan, aku membereskan piring-piring bekas makanan dan mencucinya. Lalu aku beranjak ke kamarku, kulihat jam.

Masih jam setengah delapan malam, tapi badanku pegal sekali. Aku naik ke kasur dan segera pergi ke alam mimpi.

**Rima Side**

Jam setengah delapan, aku ke kamarku. Untuk mengerjakan PR ku hari ini, tapi entah kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Nagihiko.

Tiba-tiba, ponselku berbunyi.

_You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song _(Author lagi suka banget ama lagu ini nih! hehe)

(Perhatian, perhatian! Yang tulisannya miring berarti suara penelepn yaa…)

"Halo? Nagihiko?" "_Ya, ini aku._"

"Ada apa menelepon malam-malam?"

"_Ada yang kubicarakan, apakah aku mengganggumu?_"

"Tidak, tidak mengganggu kok!"

"_Emm, aku tahu ini melanggar janji kita dengan Amu, tapi aku juga tidak mungkin mendiamkannya terus…_"

"Memangnya kamu mau bicara apa?"

"_Hal yang ingin kubicarakan adalah mengenai perasaanku…_"

"Perasaanmu?"

"_Ya, aku baru menyadarinya hari ini. Sebenarnya selama ini aku menyukaimu, Rima…_"

Hah? Apa aku nggak salah dengar ya?

* * *

Huhuhu, kalo cerita ini jelek maap yahh… (ck, minta maap mulu!)

Tapi, menurut kalian cerita ini gimana? Bagus? Ato jelek? Nah, buat mengetahui itu, tolong di review yah…


	3. Chapter 3

Yeiii! Akhirnya setelah bersusah payah ngerjain ulangan,, semua itu selesai!

Doain ajaa yah aku dapet nilai bagus…

Oh iya, kalian pengen tau yah jawaban Rima di chapter sebelumnya? Pasti semua udah bisa nebak dong!

Ya,, ya. Udah cukup ngobrol-ngobrolnya. Masuk ke ceritaa yuk!

Disclaimer : Peach-Pit!

**AMU SIDE**

Paginya, aku terbangun dengan perasaan senang. Ku bereskan kasur dan menuju kamar mandi. Selesai mandi, ku kenakan seragam ku yang biasa, mengambil tas dan segera turun bawah (ya iyalah turun ke bawah! Masa ke atas!).

"Selamat pagi, Amu." Ibuku yang sangat ku sayangi, menyapaku saat ia sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Pagi, Ibu. Apa sarapan hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Omelet rice, sayang. Duduklah,"

"Loh? Ayah di mana? Kok tidak kelihatan,"

"Sudah berangkat," jawab Ibu, lalu ia menaruh omelet rice di hadapanku.

"Ohh," sahutku pendek, nyam nyam! Enak sekali, selesai sarapan aku beranjak dari kursi dan bersiap-siap untuk ke rumah Rima dan Nagihiko. Tapi, kelihatannya itu tidak perlu karena…

TING TONG!

"Sebentar!" Aku berlari untuk membuka pintu, ternyata yang tamu itu adalah Rima dan Nagihiko.

"Rima? Nagihiko? Kenapa kalian…"

"Eh, kami berpikiran untuk menjemput lebih dulu," ujar Rima.

"Ku pikir kasihan sekali kamu harus menjemput kami setiap hari," senyum Nagihiko.

Aku tersenyum senang, kembali ke dalam, mengambil tasku. "Ibu, aku berangkat!"

Dengan buru-buru, aku memakai sepatuku. "Ayo!"

Kami bertiga berjalan menuju sekolah, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang berbeda akan Nagihiko dan Rima. Atau cuma perasaanku saja yah?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pagi Amu, Nagihiko!" sapa Yaya riang, saat aku dan Nagihiko memasuki kelas.

"Pagi Yaya," sahut Nagihiko, lalu ia berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Pagi Yaya! Kelihatannya kamu senang sekali,"

"Eh, tidak kok! Amu, kenapa Nagihiko kelihatan tidak semangat sih?"

"Aku kurang tahu, dari tadi dia seperti itu. Rima juga, entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua!"

"Hem, kalau gitu biar aku yang tanya!" Yaya mulai berjalan menuju Nagihiko.

"Eh, jangan Yaya! Biarkan saja!" aku berusaha menahan Yaya, tapi tetap saja dia berjalan menuju Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko!"

"Ada apa?" Nagihiko kelihatan sedikit kaget karena Yaya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bersemangat? Tidak biasanya kamu seperti ini," terang Yaya.

Aku hanya diam terpaku di belakang Yaya. Aku penasaran dengan jawaban Nagihiko.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memikirkan pe-er kimia,"

"Ahhh!" teriak Yaya.

"A, ada apa Yaya? Kamu kenapa?" tanyaku, sambil melihat sekeliling, hem… Tidak ada apa-apa kok…

"Aku lupa kalau ada pe-er kimia! Amu, pinjam pe-ermu dong!"

"Punyaku saja, Yaya. Ini," Nagihiko menyodorkan buku kimianya.

"Ah, terima kasih," Dengan buru-buru, Yaya berlari menuju mejanya.

Aku dan Nagihiko yang ditinggal Yaya, hanya diam saja. Tapi dipikir-pikir, gak enak juga kalo gak ngomongin sesuatu. Mungkin aku juga bisa tahu kenapa dia kelihatan lesu hari ini.

"Kamu yakin gak apa-apa?" tanyaku pelan.

Ku lihat sedikit perubahan di wajahnya, sebelum dia menjawab, "ya, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Hmm, aku jadi makin merasakan kejanggalan antara Nagihiko dan Rima.

**RIMA SIDE**

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Rima?"

"Kairi!" seruku, aku kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Kairi berada di depan mukaku.

"Maaf, aku mengagetkanmu yah?" Dia meringis.

"Tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa kok," terangku cepat.

KREKK (bunyi apa kata kalian? Ini bunyi pintu dibuka!)

"Duduk di kursi masing-masing!" ucap guru, Kairi segera duduk di bangku sebelah mejaku. Dari tatapannya, kelihatannya dia tidak puas dengan jawabanku.

Hahh, aku tidak habis piker kenapa Nagihiko bilang itu semalam.

__Flashback Start__

"_A, a… Nagihiko, kamu gak serius kan?" seruku di telepon semalam._

"_Aku serius, Rima. Aku menyukaimu sejak kita masih kecil, hingga sekarang…"_

"_Tapi, kamu tau kan apa yang kita janjikan bersama Amu? Tidak bisa, Nagihiko!"_

_Aku bisa tau saat itu Nagihiko sedang tersenyum kecut, mendengar perkataanku. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Kami tidak bisa berpacaran!_

"_Aku tau, biar aku berbicara dengan Amu. Dia pasti akan mengerti," ujarnya santai._

"_Tidak, dia tidak akan mengerti."_

"_Rima," aku jadi takut untuk mendengar kelanjutan perkataannya._

"_Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar Amu dapat mengerti kita. Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah kamu juga suka padaku?" lanjutnya bersemangat._

"_Maaf, Nagihiko. Aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu, aku betul-betul minta maaf."_

_KLIK!_

_ _Flashback End__

Aku bisa membayangkan dengan jelas bagaimana wajah kecewa Nagihiko saat it. Oke oke, aku tau aku membohongi diriku sendiri. Tapi, aku tidak mau melanggar janji itu. Menurutku persahabatan lebih penting!

Fuhh, aku jadi pusing memikirkannya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rima, selama pelajaran tadi kamu melamun saja. Bener nih, kamu gak apa-apa?" uhh, Kairi nanya mulu sihh! Bikin kesel aja!

"Kairi, aku sudah bilang tadi. Aku TIDAK apa-apa," ucapku geram, dengan penekanan pada kata 'tidak'.

"Sanjou, Mashiro, tolong bawakan buku-buku ini ke ruang guru." Kata guru.

"Baik!" ucapku berbarengan dengan Kairi, kami maju ke depan dan mengambil buku tersebut. Lalu keluar kelas menuju ruang guru.

"Uhh, kenapa selalu aku dan kamu yang disuruh membawa buku-buku ke ruang guru?" sungutku kesal. Kairi tersenyum saja melihat kelakuanku.

"Mungkin karena kita anak baik di antara teman-teman kita? Kita juga selalu menjadi peringkat 1 dan 2 di kelas juga," ucapan Kairi memang masuk akal, tapi tetap saja mengesalkan!

Sampai juga di ruang guru, kami masuk ke dalam, menaruh buku-buku di meja. Dan keluar dari ruang guru.

"Kairi, hari ini aku makan bento denganmu ya!"

"Eh? Kamu tidak makan dengan Nagihiko dan Amu?"

"Tidak, lagipula ada yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu,"

"Baiklah," Kairi mengganggukan kepalanya. Ah! Ada Amu! Kebetulan sekali, "Amu! Hei!" seruku senang.

"Ada apa?" senyumnya.

"Maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa makan bento denganmu dan Nagihiko. Ak harus berbicara dengan Kairi,"

"Baiklah, eh. Rima!" Saat aku akan berjalan, Amu memanggilku. Aku berbalik dan ku tatap wajah Amu. "Em, tidak jadi. Sampai nanti sepulang sekolah," dia berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Ada apa yah? Ah, sudahlah.

"Ayo, Kairi! Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu!" Ku tarik tangan Kairi, dan berjalan menuju kelas. Aku harus menceritakan kejadian semalam kepada Kairi!

**Nagihiko Side**

Aku kebingungan mencari di mana Rima dan Amu, untunglah setelah hamper 30 menit mencari. Aku melihat Amu yang berjalan sendirian, kelihatannya dia baru saja dari kelas Rima.

"Amu, kamu dari mana saja? Mana Rima?" tanyaku beruntun.

"Hari ini dia tidak makan bento dengan kita,"

"Eh?" Aku terkejut, tidak biasanya dia seperti itu. Mungkin dia menghindariku karena teleponku semalam.

"Dia mau berbicara dengan Kairi, jadi dia bilang kita makan bento berdua saja," ujar Amu, dia berbelok. Aku juga mengikutinya, mungkin dia ingin ke kelas.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita makan bento kita. Nanti bel masuk keburu berbunyi lagi,"

Kami mempercepat langkah, Amu agak diam hari ini. Jadi, aku bisa berpikir tanpa di ganggu oleh ocehannya, seperti hari-hari kemarin.

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa Rima makan bento dengan Kairi ya? Apa dia ingin menghindariku? Ah, tapi… Mana mungkin! Rima tidak mungkin seperti itu._

Aku terlalu sibuk berpikir hingga tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah masuk kelas. Kami makan bento di mejaku. Aku melihat Rima dan Kairi sedang berbicara serius di halaman belakang.

Sebenarnya, itu sedikit membuatku cemburu…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RIINNNGGGG! (bunyi belnya belum ganti-ganti nih~)

Akhirnya, waktunya pulang juga…

Aku sudah bosan berada di sekolah hari ini, apalagi Rima mengacuhkanku. Rasanya sekolah jadi tidak mengasikkan lagi.

"Nagihiko, ayo cepat! Kita kan mau ke kelas Rima dulu,"

"Loh? Bukannya Rima gak pulang sama kita?" Aku keheranan, "Ku pikir gak pulang bareng."

"Eh, emangnya aku bilang gitu? Gak kan? Nah, ayo cepat!" seru Amu pelan.

Aku buru-buru membereskan tasku dan berjalan mengikuti Amu yang sudah jalan duluan."

Rima!" Amu melambaikan tangannya ketika ia melihat Rima. Dan lagi-lagi, Rima bersama dengan Kairi. Tumben-tumbennya Rima bersama Kairi terus, biasanya kan jarang.

Rasanya aku ada yang aneh antara Kairi dan Rima. Tapi, aku tidak tahu kenapa.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Uwoo! Kayaknya makin seru ajahh yaa! Udah gak sabaran juga nih, pengen bikin cerita baru… Tapi, belum kepikiran bikin cerita apa… =3=

Oh oh, review dulu yahh chapter yang ini. Aku akan dengan senang hati menerima kritikan, saran kalian~

See you in next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Halo minna-sama!

Kembali lagi dengan Haine-91 di sini! Dengan update cerita di fanfiction Shugo Chara! Nah, saya mau minta maaf nih updatenya lamaaa… Banyak pe-er, capek soalnya pulang sore!

Mungkin saya gak update cerita ini lagi, mau di stop sementara. Soalnya saya mau focus ke UN, doain saya lulus dengan nilai memuaskan dan masuk ke SMA pilihan yah! (amin)

Nah, sudah cukup basa-basinya… Ayo lanjut ke cerita!

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! bukan punyaku. Tapi, punya Peach-Pit!

**Chapter 4**

"Rima! Jadi, pulang bareng tidak?" teriak Amu, sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Rima yang sedang berjalan bersama Kairi. "Ya, ya… Sampai besok, Kairi!" Rima berlari meninggalkan Kairi, menghampiri Amu dan Nagihiko.

Diperhatikannya Nagihiko sedang merengut kesal. "Nagihiko! Ada apa? Kamu kelihatan kesal sekali!" ujar Rima.

"Dia memang sudah seperti itu sejak istirahat siang, Rima! Tiap kutanya, dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata 'tidak ada apa-apa'. Mengesalkan!" ungkap Amu.

Nagihiko, malah tertawa mendengar perkataan Amu.

"Memang benar, tidak ada apa-apa, Amu!" jawab Nagihiko di sela-sela tawanya.

Mereka bertiga terus mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Membicarakan tentang pelajaran, cuaca hari ini, dan bermacam topik tidak penting lainnya.

Saat mengobrol itulah, Nagihiko berpikir kenapa tadi Rima dan Kairi bareng terus. Memang di hari biasanya, mereka memang sering bersama, tapi tidak terlalu sering seperti tadi.

Di sebuah perempatan, Amu berpisah dengan Rima dan Nagihiko. Sesaat setelah kepergian Amu, keheningan yang canggung menyelimuti Nagihiko dan Rima.

Akhirnya, setelah mengumpulkan keberanian. Nagihiko membuka percakapan.

"Rima…"

"Emm, ada apa Nagi?" jawab Rima, salah tingkah.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar boleh kan? Di taman." tunjuk Nagihiko ke arah taman, yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ya, boleh!"

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju taman dan duduk di ayunan.

"Rima? Ada hubungan apa kamu dengan Kairi?" tanya Nagihiko. "Tidak, kami hanya berteman. Tidak lebih dari itu kok!" jawab Rima, sambil menatap lurus-lurus ke depan, tidak memandang Nagihiko yang di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Nagihiko berbicara kembali.

"Aku sedikit berpikir-pikir mengenai jawabanmu semalam, Rima." Kata Nagihiko perlahan.

_Hmm, sudah ku duga dia akan membahas ini lagi. Apakah aku harus jujur akan perasaanku? _pikir Rima.

"Apakah kamu benar-benar yakin tidak menyukaiku? Apakah kamu menolakku karena perjanjian kita yang konyol itu?"

"Yah, bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Aku menolakmu karena perjanjian kita yang konyol itu." Rima berdiri, merapikan seragamnya dan berbalik.

"Nah, cuma itu kan yang mau kamu bicarakan? Sekarang aku ingin pulang. Oke? Sampai jumpa besok." Rima melangkah pergi dari hadapan Nagihiko, tapi Nagihiko memanggilnya.

"Tunggu…"

Rima memutar bola matanya, berbalik dan dengan kesal berkata, "apa lagi?"

Dengan sinis, Nagihiko berbicara, "kamu tidak menyesal kan menolakku hanya karena perjanjian konyol itu?" Tersenyum, Nagihiko mendekat. "Aku tahu kamu menyayangiku, Rima."

"Ya! Tapi, hanya sebagai sahabat! Tidak lebih dari itu!"

"Kamu yakin?" DEG! Rima terkejut melihat ekspresi Nagihiko yang tidak tertebak. "Kamu yakin kamu menolakku hanya karena perjanjian itu? Apakah kamu tidak akan menyesal jika aku pacaran dengan Amu?"

Rima membisu, merasa terpojok karena perkataan Nagihiko yang menusuk. Melihat kebisuan Rima, Nagihiko berjalan pergi keluar taman.

Tanpa disadarinya, Rima menarik tangannya. Membuat Nagihiko nyaris jatuh, sedikit kesal. Nagihiko berbalik dan menatap Rima yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ya, mungkin aku akan menyesal." Bisik Rima pelan. Nagihiko yang tidak mempercayai pendengarannya, kembali bertanya. "Maaf, aku tidak mendengar dengan jelas."

Rima mengangkat wajahnya, mengeluarkan semua keberaniannya dan berkata, "ya. Aku akan sangat menyesal jika kamu berpacaran dengan Amu. Ka-karena aku menyukaimu…"

Nagihiko kembali tersenyum, dan memeluk Rima. Erat. (AN: Author ngiri banget nih (-_-)

Rima membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum juga. Akhirnya, dia dapat mengatakan perasaannya. Tapi, bukan berarti masalah selesai. "Bagaimana dengan Amu? Apakah kita harus memberitahukannya tentang hubungan kita?" tanya Rima.

"Jangan, lebih baik jangan diberitahu dulu. Kita sembunyikan dulu hubungan kita."

Rima menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu Nagihiko mengajak Rima pulang karena mereka berdua sudah terlalu lama di taman.

XXXXX

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
EVERY HEART  
Sunao ni nareru darou  
Dare ni omoi tsutaetara  
EVERY HEART  
Kokoro mita sareru no darou  
Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

Amu bernyanyi-nyanyi di dalam kamarnya, sambil mengerjakan tugasnya di laptop. Dia sudah seperti ini hampir selama 3 jam.

Berhenti mengetik, Amu merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Oke, dia lumayan senang tadi saat hampir seharian bersama Nagihiko. _Tapi, andai saja Nagihiko lebih bersemangat, lebih ceria, tentunya hariku akan lebih menyenangkan…_

Saat pertama kali mengenal Nagihiko, Amu sudah menyukainya. Dari awal perkenalan. Tapi, perjanjian konyol itu sedikit menghalanginya. Nah, kalian lihat kan kalau janji itu membuat susah mereka bertiga? Tahu gitu mendingan nggak usah bikin perjanjian itu!

Secara tiba-tiba, Amu beranjak dari laptopnya. Dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja, menekan nomor yang sudah dihafalnya. Nomor Rima.

"_Halo? Amu? Ada apa?" _ucap suara di seberang, setelah terdengar nada sambung beberapa kali.

"Bisakah aku berbicara denganmu, Rima? Langsung? Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di taman?"

XXXXX

_Dingin._

_Buat apa sih Amu mengajak ke taman? Padahal sekarang sudah malam. _Pikir Rima, lalu dia tersenyum saat melihat taman yang ditujunya. Karena di sinilah tempat dia mengaku perasaannya pada Nagihiko dan akhirnya mereka berpacaran.

Dilihatnya Amu sudah lebih dulu berada di taman.

"Hai, Amu. Ada apa memanggil malam-malam begini?" sapa Rima hangat, dan duduk di sebelah Amu. Amu tersenyum kepadanya, tapi dia menjadi bimbang. _Haruskah ku ceritakan masalah ini pada Rima?_

Rima tersenyum dan berkata lagi, "apa yang ingin kamu ceritakan? Sesuatu yang penting kan? Kalau tidak penting, tidak mungkin kamu memanggilku malam-malam begini."

_Oke, Amu ceritakan saja. Rima pasti tidak akan marah, malah mungkin akan mendukungmu. _Pikir Amu tenang, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dan mulai berbicara.

"Ri, Rima. Sebenarnya aku…"

Hening sejenak.

"Aku menyukai Nagi," lanjut Amu.

DEG!

_A, apa? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Amu menyukai Nagi? Tidak mungkin! _Pikir Rima, kacau.

"Ya, yang benar Amu? Sejak kapan kamu menyukainya?" tanya Rima, panik. "Aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Jadi Rima, emm…" kata-kata Amu terputus.

"Apa lagi Amu?" Rima mulai panik, dia takut mendengar perkataan Amu selanjutnya. _Jangan-jangan Amu…_

"Kamu mau mendukungku kan? Aku tahu ini salah, karena menyalahi perjanjian kita. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaanku ini."

Rima menatap wajah Amu yang memohon.

_Rasanya tidak ada pilihan lain selain mendukung Amu, tunggu! bagaimana kalau akhirnya Amu tahu bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Nagi? Tentunya dia akan memusuhi kami berdua karena menutupi hubungan kami? Argh, lalu aku harus bagaimana?_

"Lalu, bagaimana Rima?" tanya Amu lagi.

Dengan berat hati, Rima menganggukkan kepalanya. _Yahh, biar hubunganku dan Nagi disimpan saja dulu…_

Amu tersenyum senang, "yay! Terima kasih Rima!" ucapnya senang, lalu dia memeluk erat sahabatnya itu.

Rima memeluk Amu kembali dengan perasaan bersalah di hatinya.

XXXXX

Paginya, Rima bangun dengan perasaan yang sedih, mungkin? Susah dikatakan sih perasaannya.

Setelah memakai seragam dan sarapan, Rima berangkat ke sekolah.

"Rima!"

Rima terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dilihatnya yang memanggilnya adalah Nagihiko. "Hei, tidak perlu mengagetkanku seperti itu kan?" ucap Rima kesal.

"Maaf, maaf. Hari ini aku sedang senang." Jawab Nagihiko.

Rima hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju rumah Amu. Selama perjalanan mereka (AN: halah, bahasa author (-_-), Nagihiko memperhatikan kalau Rima hari ini tidak terlalu ceria seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa, Rima? Kamu sakit?" tanya Nagihiko, kekhawatiran terdengar jelas dari suaranya. Lagi-lagi Rima tersenyum, "tidak Nagi. Aku hanya memikirkan perkataan Amu semalam."

Mengerutkan keningnya, Nagihiko kembali bertanya, "memangnya apa yang dia ceritakan padamu?"

"Dia, dia bilang kalau…" ucapan Rima terputus. _Haruskah ku ceritakan padanya? Kelihatannya tidak. Tapi, Nagi berhak tahu._

"Kalau Amu suka padamu, Nagi." Lanjut Rima. Nagihiko hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kamu tidak kaget, Nagi?" tanya Rima, heran. "Yang kamu katakan hanya candaan saja kan?" kata Nagihiko.

GUBRAK!

Rima terpaku akan apa yang didengarnya tadi. _Apa? Candaan katanya? Dasar bodoh!_

"Aku tidak bercanda, Nagi. Aku serius!" ujar Rima, jengkel.

Nagihiko terdiam, dan…

"EHH? YANG BENAR?" ucapnya.

_Reaksinya telat 3 menit 20 detik, _pikir Rima sambil mengecek jamnya. (AN: Rajin amat diitungin! Hahaha)

Tidak memperdulikan Nagihiko, Rima berjalan semakin cepat ke rumah Amu.

"Jadi beneran? Ku pikir kamu bohong." Nagihiko buru-buru mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti Rima. "Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Rima, yang lagi-lagi mengecek jam tangannya.

"Bagaimana apanya? Hubungan kita, hmm?"

"Yeah, tentu saja. Apakah kita harus putus, Nagi?" tanya Rima tanpa memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Nagihiko. "Tidak." Jawabnya tegas.

"Cara paling bagus adalah memberitahukan hubungan kita, Rima. Yah, walaupun kita baru berpacaran tapi cara ini adalah yang paling mudah." Saran Nagihiko.

"Ta, tapi… Bagaimana kalau nantinya Amu membenci kita? Aku tidak mau itu."

"Itu sudah resiko kita. Kamu juga tahu kan? Dan kalau kita tidak terburu-buru, kita bisa telat, Rima!"

Rima lagi-lagi mengecek jam tangannya. _Astaga, sudah mau masuk! Dan lagi kami belum ke rumah Amu!_

"Yahh, kalau begitu ayo cepat!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Yeyy! 8 halaman! Paling panjang dari semuanya! Oh iya, omong-omong ceritanya lagi diambil dari sudut pandang orang ketiga deh kayaknya…

Author gak terlalu yakin~ :3

Review please! XDDD


End file.
